Midoriya Izuku
|-|School Uniform= |-|Hero Costume= |-|Hero Costume V2= |-| Hero Costume Gamma= Summary Midoriya Izuku 'is the main protagonist of My Hero Academia, he is a boy born without a quirk resulting into being quirkless as everyone shunned him for not having a Quirk. He was bullied and made fun of, as sooner or later he has met his Hero Idol. All Might, he caught his attention being the pupil and finally inheriting a Quirk, One for All as he continues his life in UA having a rivalry with his childhood friend Katsuki Bakugou. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-A, Possibly Higher with 100% Detroit Smash | At Least High 8-C 'with 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash '''Name: '''Izuku Midoriya, called Deku by Uraraka and Bakugou and it is his hero name '''Origin: 'My Hero Academia '''Age: '''14 (Beginning) | 15 | 16 (Hero License Exam Arc) '''Classification: Hero-In-Training, Student, One for All user, The next Symbol of Peace Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, tactical intellect, Possible Resistance to Mind Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Room level, Possibly Higher with 100% Detroit Smash (Plowed through many layers in a skyscraper) | At least Large Building level (Can do this much damage, and can defeat Muscular) Speed: Superhuman, with Hypersonic+ 'reactions and combat speed, Possibly '''Subsonic '''Travel Speed with Full Cowl: Shoot Style 'Durability: Building level, Possibly Higher (Tanked many of Bakugou's explosions) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Superhuman Striking Strength: Class MJ, Possibly higher with 100% Detroit Smash | At Least Class GJ, with 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash Stamina: 'Izuku has shown time to time that he has high amounts of stamina by training constantly, and fight for quite awhile. 'Range: 'Human Melee Range, Higher with Delaware Smash '''Standard Equipment: '''His Hero Costume 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Capable of coming up with quick plans via analysis to escape dozens of opponents casually) '''Weaknesses: Cannot handle the force of anything higher than 8% as his bones will break, and very inexperienced Notable Attacks/Techniques: One For All: Izuku's Quirk gives him access to superhuman strength and speed, Though he has yet to demonstrate superhuman speed, immense reflexes, and durability on the level of All Might, Izuku has shown to be able to properly control a small percentage of One For All's power, using it to enhance his strength, speed and agility. If Izuku doesn't spread One For All throughout his body evenly, his body can be immensely damaged from the force of his movements. Izuku has also displayed a type of mental connection to the previous users of One For All. Izuku's reflexes and speed seem to have improved with the use of One For All, being able to hold his ground against various incoming attacks during the Provisional License exam. Izuku control of One For All has improved as he can now use 8% of One For All's power while in Full Cowl. * Detroit Smash: The same as All Might's move, except Izuku does it in the form of an uppercut. ** 5% Detroit Smash: Izuku activates One for All Full Cowl, then jumps into the air, and delivers an enhanced downward punch to the opponent. He has also used this move in the form a straightforward punch. ** 100% Detroit Smash: Izuku activates One For All at 100% and delivers a straightforward punch to the opponent. * Delaware Smash: Izuku flicks his finger to create a powerful shock wave. Doing this fractures said finger, limiting the time he can use this move without gravely injuring himself up to 10 times. ** 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash: Izuku uses One For All 100% that is also boosted by his adrenaline and delivers a powerful smack with incredible force that blasts the opponent away. One For All Full Cowl: This technique allows Izuku to now activate 8%, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location. According to Izuku, this technique gives him greater maneuverability. It also prevents him from breaking his bones when attacking. * One For All Full Cowl: Shoot Style: While using One For All Full Cowl, Izuku uses a fighting style that focuses more on kicking, boosting his maneuverability options and such. Key: 5%/8% (Full Cowl) '''| '''100% and above Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Teenagers Category:My Hero Academia Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Athletes Category:Resistance Users Category:Humans Category:Peak Human Category:Good Characters Category:Super Heroes